Double Jeu
by SheenaBlack
Summary: One Shot: Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de voler.


**_Note de Moi :_** Et voilà un nouveau One-Shot ! (écrit dans un moment de blues, comme les autres d'ailleurs !)

**_Disclamer : _**Rien est à moi… sauf la nouvelle…

_**Double Jeu…**_

_Un vide, immense. Il m'attire, irrésistiblement. _

_Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de voler. On doit se sentir tellement léger, libre. Sans aucune attache. Sans aucun lien qui entrave nos mouvements. J'aimerai savoir voler. Oh, je sais que les sorciers peuvent voler, mais moi je voudrai voler sans balai, sans magie. Juste comme ça, me jeter dans le vide et planer._

_Un vide. Ce vide. Je ne sais même plus si c'est celui de mon âme ou celui qui me sépare du sol. _

_Ce soir comme beaucoup d'autres je me suis réveillé, des sueurs froides me coulant le long du dos, les yeux encore hagards de peur. Et comme toutes les autres nuits, j'ai pris mon balai et je suis monté ici. En haut de la Tour Sud, le tour d'Astronomie._

_Et ce vide, comme chaque nuits où je monte sur le rebord de cette tour, m'appelle. J'aimerai me laisser aller. Ne plus avoir à souffrir, à penser, à …à vivre simplement. Mais tellement de choses me retiennent dans ce bas monde. J'ai juré, je leur ai promis. Je dois jouer aux espions. Je dois leur apporter le plus d'informations possible, avant de me faire tuer. Je serai tuer c'est sur. Voldemort ne se laissera pas berner encore longtemps par le gamin que je suis. Il a déjà découvert que Rogue était un traître, alors pour moi ça va être très rapide. Je n'ai pas la maîtrise de l'Occlumensie qu'à Rogue._

_Une fois de plus je retourne dans mon dortoir. Je suis dans un des couloirs du troisième étage. En fait, non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans mon dortoir. Je me dirige plutôt vers la Salle sur Demande. Je passe trois fois devant sans penser à quoi que ce soit de spécial. Ce sera une surprise. J'ai un rire amer en repensant à ma dernière surprise. Une surprise de mes parents, pour mon anniversaire. Mes yeux se posent sur mon avant-bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres y est plus noir que jamais. Il faut dire que ça fait trois jours qu'il m'appelle sans que je réponde, ça ne doit pas vraiment lui plaire. Je suis entré à ses côtés directement en tant que Préféré, en raison de la position de mon père. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de la refuser. Oui mais aujourd'hui je serai mort ! Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je veux ?_

_Je me décide finalement à entrer dans cette pièce, plus que magique. Je referme la porte derrière moi et observe l'intérieur pour la première fois. Il n'y a plus de murs. Il y a seulement du vide, un vide pesant, étouffant. Tout est obscur, noir. Je tombe à genoux. Je ne devrais pas rester ici. Cet endroit est oppressant. Mes en même temps tellement attirant. Non je ne dois pas penser cela, sinon je vais me perdre. Je me relève difficilement et quitte la pièce. Une fois dehors je m'appuie quelques minutes sur un mur, le temps de retrouver une respiration normale. _

_Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué. Sans m'en apercevoir mes pas mon menés vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. J'aime cette pièce. Ces grandes étoffes de tissus rouge et or, drapant les murs. Cette cheminée d'où semble émaner une chaleur bien plus forte, plus présente que celle de ma Salle Commune. Tout dans cette pièce dit que ceux qui y vivent son bons, courageux. Je donne le mot de passe, qui n'est autre que : « devil ». J'avais trouvé ce mot de passe bizarre, il aurait tellement mieux convenu au Serpentards. Mais au fond les Lions sont des Démons à leur manière. Je vais me coucher dans un des canapés. Le plus prés de la cheminée. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je m'endorme ici. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à empêcher mais yeux de se fermer. _

_Seulement je ne m'endors pas immédiatement. Mes pensées s'en vont vers cette nouvelle Gryffondor, qui est arrivé en début d'année et qui est en 7ème année. Etrange est le mot qui la qualifie le mieux autant sur le plan physique, que mental. Physiquement elle est grande, de longs cheveux bouclés et d'un blond argenté. Encore plus lunaire que les miens. Mais le plus étrange se sont ses yeux, de grands yeux en amandes et d'une couleur variant d'un mauve au pourpre sombre quand elle s'énerve. Mentalement elle est d'un courage sans borne mais en même temps elle a un coté tellement Serpentard, fourbe. Sa puissance magique aussi est…prodigieuse. Oui je crois que c'est le bon qualificatif. Et c'est d'autant plus impressionnant quand elle s'énerve, alors que ses yeux change de couleur, elle est complètement entourée d'un halo de lumière d'un violet clair et éblouissant. _

_Je m'endors finalement, en ne pensant pas que si un de ses maudits Gryffondors me trouve ici ça risque d'être ma fête._

''''''''''''' o0o0o0o** '''''''''''''**

Une main me caresse doucement la joue. Je suis tellement bien, je n'ai pas envie de me lever. « Draco », j'entends que l'on murmure mon prénom. Je fini enfin par ouvrir les yeux pour voir que je suis toujours dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Mes yeux s'encrent dans les deux améthystes qui servent d'yeux à Kassandra. Elle me regarde avec une tendresse qui me ferrait presque pleurer.

Bonjour Draco…

Sa voix est douce, presque caressante. Tout dans son être cri à la tendresse, la douceur et l'amour.

Bon…bonjour. Dis-je d'une voix encore pâteuse de sommeil. Elle me fait un petit sourire.

Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, si d'autres que moi te trouve ils ne seront sûrement pas aussi gentils que moi…

Elle a raison. Je me relève et elle me tend une main pour m'aider à me mettre debout. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête. Je m'apprête à passer le tableau quand sa voix m'interpelle.

Tu sais Draco, on n'est pas ce que l'on doit être, on est ce que l'on Veut être.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle rejoint son dortoir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre, exactement ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Faudra que je lui demande, mais avant tout je dois allé voir Dumbledore, puis écrire à mon Père. Je ne veux plus de ce double rôle, je ne veux plus risquer ma vie.

**FIN**


End file.
